


Rain

by Kenocka



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, Look they're being silly!, No shipping here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenocka/pseuds/Kenocka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was raining, the sidewalk was slippery, and Caitlyn abruptly found herself ass over teacup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [targetmarked](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=targetmarked).



> I'm part of a Tumblr based RP blog group called the IOW. There I RP as Nasus. I reblogged a post containing twenty drabble prompts and our Caitlyn requested this prompt along with Fight and Kill. The last two prompts are being ridiculously hard to write, specifically Kill because omg Nasus killing Caitlyn HURTS AND IS CRUEL TO ME. T____T
> 
> I actually wrote this before Sleep. XD

It was raining, the sidewalk was slippery, and Caitlyn abruptly found herself ass over teacup. She groaned from the ground and slowly moved to sit up, adjusting her skirt and looking for her hat when she wasn’t prone any longer. 

“Are you alright Caitlyn?” Standing over the Piltovian officer was none other than Nasus. He held a hand out to her and pulled her upright, one of his hands landed on her shoulder in case she needed steadying. 

“Thanks. I should be okay now.” Her words didn’t stop her from casting an appraising glance at herself to make sure of this and noted that he had removed his hands very quickly.  _‘Smart of him,’_  she thought, not that the librarian came off as a man that would get handsy if given the chance.

“You didn’t get rain like this on your planet did you?”  

The question seemed to catch him off guard. “We had rainy seasons but no storms like what Valoran has.”

The sheriff nodded and thanked the curator for his help. As he turned to walk away the woman felt something she would attribute to Vi take over her. With a swift kick Caitlyn sent a wave of water splashing all over the back of Nasus’ legs. 

“What was that for!” he asked, surprise at the act evident in his voice and posture. 

“You never did this before?” She kicked more water at him, smiling a challenge at him to defend himself. He stood there indecisively as a third kick soaked his legs again. 

When he kicked back it was quick and sent a much bigger splash up to Caitlyn’s thighs. She made a strangled attempt not to screech at the sudden cold before another hit her. A deep chuckle caught her attention and she looked up to see a smirk on the librarian’s face. It earned him another water-kick and the two spent far longer acting like children than was proper. 


End file.
